To Make You Smile
by YamixSetoFanatic94
Summary: Seto's old teacher Amun Kotawa has returned from Egypt. But he has not come back empty handed, for he brings Seto, a present that he shall always be grateful for. Even if it does take some time to adjust to him. YamixSeto
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This story has been in my mind since forever. So, I decided to write it. Plus, writing helps me relax. Atem won't show up till the end of the chapter. n_n

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. -.-_

_

* * *

_

**To Make You Smile**

**

* * *

Chapter 1  
**

" Excuse me? Mr. Kaiba?"

" What is it?" He replied coldly, eyes still fixed on the screen, as he kept typing away.

" Mr. Amun Kotawa is here to speak to you."

" Who, in god's name is that?"

" That would be me, Seto." Kaiba looked up from his desk to find a older man standing at his door. He looked the age of 39, had long black hair that reached to the back of his knee's, tanned skin, violet eyes, and wore a gray tuxedo. The man smirked at the young man sitting behind the desk, as he stepped in the office, and sat on the end of Kaiba's desk. Kaiba looked at him emotionless, as the man stated.

" It's been awhile, my little child genius." At that, Kaiba, did one of the most rarest things anyone ever seen him do. He smiled.

" Same to you, Sensei." Kaiba got up, walked around his desk, and hugged his former teacher/guardian, who returned the hug.

" Ahh, Seto, Seto, Seto. Look at you. Your almost as tall as me." He said when he let go of the hug and moved him back a little to admire his structure. " I remember when you couldn't reach my waist. HeHe."

" Yeah, well, a lot changed after 10 years, eh?"

" True. And now, look at you. President of the Kaiba Corporation. And only 24 years old. My, my very impressive. And they say, I can't teach a bull to behave." He laughed as Kaiba hit him in the arm.

" Okay, enough with the small talk, what are you doing here?" He asked smiling. " I thought you went back to Egypt to be with your wife and kids?"

" Kids? Ha, correction my dear Seto. You mean 'KID'. Not in a million years would I want another rascal. He's too much to handle already." Kaiba laughed. " But, your right I did. But after 4 months, my wife died from cancer."

" Oh, I'm so sorry."

" Neh, it's nothing to worry about. My son, took it pretty bad though. Wouldn't talk to anyone for months. Not even me." Kaiba put a hand on his shoulder. Amun looked up and smiled widely. " But, that's all in the past now. Me and my son are fine now. Though, I must admit, he has changed. But enough with my life. What about you? And where's that little rascal Mokuba?" He said looking around the room, smiling. Kaiba chuckled and replied.

" Mokuba, went out on a date today." This caught his attention.

" Oh really, with who?"

" No idea. His friends set him up on a blind date with someone he didn't know. But, I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

_BANG!_

Both men looked at the door, to see a 19 year old Mokuba, drenched in water.

" Uhmm.. Mokuba...?" The young boy, walked into the room, not bothering to look up.

" Stupid, stupid, dumb girl. Think she so smart with her, stupid pig tails, and stupid glasses, and dumb eye lashes, and stinky perfume and her dumb ..."

" Mokuba!"

" WHAT!!!" He turned around angrily, only to loose his anger when he saw who else were in the room.

" Well, hello chibi." He said winking.

" AMU-CHAN!!!" He jumped on the man, and hugged him tight around his neck.

" HEY! How many times have I told you not to call me Amu-Chan, that's a girl's name." Mokuba's eyes then got all big, and sparkly.

" Amu-Chan! You been gone for so long! Did ya bring me cake!? Huh! Did ya!? Did ya!? Did ya!?"

" Mokuba.." Kaiba said rubbing his temples.

" You bet I did!"

" YAY!" He went around jumping up and down through out the room.

" But, my son went to go get it." Both of the Kaiba's stopped what they were doing, and looked at Amun.

" Your son..." Mokuba started off.

" Is here?" Kaiba finished. Amun laughed and said.

" You guys are like twins at times. And yes, yes he is." Then, as if on cue, a voice was heard from the hall way outside.

" Get your hands off me you creep!"

" Sorry, but Mr. Kaiba, does not want anyone to go in his office with out his permission."

" Oh, so that gives the right to take my bag, and grab my ass?"

" Uh... well.."

" Speak of the devil." Amun went outside the room, before returned back holding someone's hand.

" Seto, Mokuba, I'd like you to meet my son. Atem."

* * *

Okay, now that REALLY SUCKED.

Bakura: I'll say..

Me: Bakura. [ That's it. Your not showing up in this story.

Bakura: NOOO!!!!!!

Review please. :]


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing. I'm so happy you like it so far. Okay, here's the next chapter to this story. ^^

Bakura: Whatever, just tell when I show up.

Me: Sure....... Anyway, on with the fic! Chuu~ n_n

* * *

**Last Time**

_" Get your hands off me you creep!"_

_" Sorry, but Mr. Kaiba, does not want anyone to go in his office with out his permission."_

_" Oh, so that gives the right to take my bag, and grab my ass?"_

_" Uh... well.."_

_" Speak of the devil." Amun went outside the room, before returned back holding someone's hand._

_" Seto, Mokuba, I'd like you to meet my son. Atem."_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**

" Seto, Mokuba, I'd like you to meet my son. Atem."

The room went quiet as a pair of gray, and blue eyes locked with the boy standing in front them. He had the same tan skin as his father possessed; strange hair, not long and calm like the elder. Instead, it was a mixture of gold, red, and ebony, that struck up straight in the air, giving off a dangerous aura. His strong yet somewhat childlike face was beautiful yet so odd, that it drew people closer, and left them speechless when they tried to study what emotion the boy was feeling. And his eyes; Those eyes, were as Kaiba would say the most gorgeous, erotic eyes anyone could ever see. His eyes consisted a heavy and strong texture of crimson, with a tint of purple if you looked more closely. A wonderful sight, yet, so mysterious. Kaiba watched as his younger brother walked up to the boy and shook his hand with an ' Hi there! I'm Mokuba Kaiba. But, you can call me Moki' who responded with a nod. The boy turned his head to lock eyes with Kaiba, who stood dumbstruck at the human god before him. He couldn't take his eyes off even if he wanted to. Both of them, stood, staring at each other, like a conversation both could completely understand with just the silence. Neither could see the giggling Mokuba standing a few feet away, or the smirk of accomplishment on Mr. Kotawa's face. It was just them. Them and the silence. The awkward yet, some how, understandable, and comfortable silence. Which was broken, as the young man keep a straight face and said...

" You know... I once heard that staring without saying hello is quite rude in this country." Kaiba could feel a cold chill run up his spine, at the god like voice of the young man before him. So small, and young, yet he gives off such a a strong and confident vibe through out the room; that makes people hesitate, and somewhat fear him. But, Kaiba was no stranger to that. Instead he kept a straight face, place a hand to his chest, and bowed only slightly; a gesture of apology.

" My apologies Atem. I did not mean to offend you. My name is... "

" Oh no need. I already know who 'you' are 'Seto'." He responded, putting a small hand on his hip. Kaiba raised an eye brow at the boy's response. ' Cocky are we. Oh, this could get interesting'. Catching on to the little game, Kaiba crossed his arms in front of his chest, and smirked.

" Oh really? Please do tell, how would a person such as yourself know about the great 'Seto Kaiba'?" He retorted sarcastically.

" Hmm... Well, a good number of reasons actually. But, time is short, so I'm only going to name two." Kaiba leaned against his desk. " One, my father always talks about you non stop, has your pictures on his walls in his room, and finds it necessary to tell me every day ' You see this man. This is the man that 'I' Amun Kotawa has created. Damn I'm good'." Amun and Mokuba laughed loudly at his impersonation of him, while Kaiba, who had to be the serious prick, smiled and chuckled slightly. Atem smirked before turning back to his regular non-caring expression and continued. " And Two, which is kind of easy to notice, you are a famous business men who has took part in millions of photo shoots...' He points to a giant picture of Kaiba on the building near by outside the window. " Created many new fun ways to upgrade and better the famous and popular game 'Duel Monsters' , posted in almost every single magazine in the the world and...." He pulls a random magazine from his bag, showing the cover. "Voted the worlds, most hottest, smartest, and richest bachelor for 4 years straight, and in this year, when you turn 25, shall be 5. So, yes, I know who you are." Kaiba chuckled and responded back.

" I see. But to know all of that, and say it all in a clean and well stated sentence, I'd say, you were somewhat obsessed with me. Am I right?"

" Actually no." Silence took over the room. Before Atem whipped his arm out and pointed to his father. " But he is."

" What!" Both Mokuba and Kaiba started to laugh, as a small blush showed on Mr. Kotawa's face. " Neh, Temu-Chan. Your so mean to me." He said pretending to cry. Atem gave off a very small smile and lifted up on his tip toes, to pat his dad's head.

" Ne, you know I just like messing with you Papa."** [A/N: Idk, I saw it in a recent manga I was skimming through. XD Just picture them as chibi's okay. Lol. XD]**

" Neh." Mokuba then realized.

" Hey! Temu-Chan!?"

" Great, now you got him calling me that. Yes, Mokuba?"

" Did you bring my cake!?" Atem thought curiously and said.

" Oh! What those for you?" Mokuba nodded, as Atem dug into his bag. " Well, I didn't know which one you would like since, baka over here didn't tell me" He said glaring at his father who laughed nervously, mouthing 'Sorry'. " So, I got you three. Dark chocolate with strawberries, Strawberry short cake, and Red Velvet cake." Mokuba squealed and took the last two cakes he had mentioned.

" Thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" He said rather fast. " Oh, you can give the chocolate on too Seto. He loves dark chocolate." He said winking.

" Yeah, but unlike you I don't flood my blood streams with sugar."

" Ne, eating it once isn't going to kill you 'Seto." Atem said handing it out to him. Kaiba lifted an eyebrow and asked.

" Who said you can call me Seto?" He asked. But to be honest, Kaiba didn't mind him calling him buy his first name. He makes his name sound, almost, god-like, and he loved it.

" I did. Or would you rather me call you Settie-Chan, seeing as everyone here has a nick name but you." He said in a joking matter. Kaiba smirked.

" No, no it's fine. Seto will do." Kaiba didn't know what was wrong with him; if it was anyone else, he would had started barking at him like he does with everyone else who talked back to him. Why is he any exception?

" Okay, now that I see that you two are getting along, how about a tour of the town Temu-Chan." Amun said smiling and wrapping an arm around his son's shoulder. " It'll be fuunnnn." He poked his sides, making Atem flinch and push that hand away.

" Do not, do that." He said glaring.

" Gomen." His father smiled. Atem rolled his eyes. " Well, how about it.?"

" Do I have a choice?"

" Nope!" He grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out the room. " Well be waiting for you down stairs Settie-Chan!"

" THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

" Pehehehe."

" Shut up Mokuba before I start calling you chibi in front of your friends."

'"Do that and I'll come in on one of your meetings wearing a Tu-Tu, sucking on a lollipop, and start dancing to the 'Gummie Bear' song." He finished then busted out laughing.

" Ugh, you scare me at times."

* * *

" Hey, Temu-Chan."

" Yes, father." He said licking his strawberry ice cream cone. They were now in the park, and Kaiba had gone chasing after his brother when he through water on his new suit.

"Do, you remember when I said that I had an older brother. But he and I got separated when we were teens." He looked up at his father, who had his eyes closed and smiling slightly. He knew it wasn't a pleasant story to bring up, since it brought back many bad memories for his father.

" Yes. What about it?"

" Well." He opened his eyes and smiled sadly at his son " I found out that he use to live in this town. Had a son and everything. But... he turned up missing a few years ago when he left to come back to Egypt." Atem looked down sadly at his ice cream.

" Oh." Amun stepped in front of his, and knelled down to his level, taking his chin in his hand.

" But... it's turns out your grandfather is here." His eye brow quirked up.

" Really?"

" Yup. And so is his son. He's a year younger than you, and well, let's just say, you two have 'a lot' in common." He said winking. Atem kept a plain straight face and nodded. " So, will you like to go visit him?"

" Do I have a choice?"

" That's your favorite phrase isn't it?"

" Yup"

" Wow, Amu-Chan. I didn't know you believed in incest." They both looked at Mokuba and Seto who had his jacket folded over his arm and hair dripping from water; as well as Mokuba's hair. Atem blushed heavily, while his father stood up and smirked.

"Now, you two know me much better than that. But I must say..." He smirked mischievously at his son, as he wrapped an arm around his son's waist, took his hand and grabbed his chin to look lustfully in his eyes. " By the gods Atem, if you weren't my son, I would waste no time in claiming you for my own." He kissed his cheek. Atem stood dumbly with his confused face, as the Kaiba brother's snickered from next to them. He took his hand and put a finger on his forehead, and pushed his face away.

" I always knew you were a child molester." Both Mokuba and Amun busted out laughing. Kaiba stood there shaking his head in a disapproving manner but smiling.

* * *

" Well that was a very fun day wasn't it Ni-Sama."

" Yeah, whatever Mokuba. Your still grounded." He said drying his head off with his towel.

" Awww!!!! But SETTIE-CHAN!!!"

" DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled throwing the towel at his laughing brother. All of them were back at the Kaiba mansion, freshening up before they had dinner. Mokuba, picked himself up from the floor and sat on the bed.

" So Seto. What do ya think of Temu-Chan?"

" Wha?" He stopped taking off his shirt, to stare at him.

" What, do you think, of Atem?" Kaiba frowned and turned away from his brother.

"He's a smart mouth little brat that was blessed with a sense of humor."

" Oh, come on Seto. We all saw you gawking at him in the office." He jumped off the bed and walked next to him, and said in a mischievous way... " You like him don't you?"

" I do not!" He glared at Mokuba.

" You don't what?" Both heads turned to the door where they saw, Atem, dressed in a pair of black cotton Pj's and a white tank top.

" Uhhh...." Mokuba giggled, and closed Seto's jaw. Atem shook his head and said..

" Come on... dinner is almost ready."

" Huh? But my maids and cooks aren't even here yet." Atem turned around and smirked at Kaiba. The first actual emotion he ever seen the boy give of.... and it was mockery.

" Well, Seto... unlike you, most people do not waste their time or money for paying people, to do simple things they can do themselves." And he left the room gracefully, leaving the young CEO, shocked, and somewhat, pissed.

" Who the hell does he think he is?"

" A man that he knows you want; but can never have." Mokuba said jumping walking away from his brother smiling. " But that doesn't mean... I don't have a shot at him. Eh, Seto?" He threw the towel back at him before running out the room.

" MOKUBA!!!!"

After dinner, Kaiba had insisted they stay the night, sense it was already 11 o clock. Amun and Mokuba rushed to the game room, and started playing all kinds of games. 'He act's such like a child at times, I really can't believe he's my teacher' Kaiba thought as he put the plates in the sink. Despite Mokuba attempting to flirt with Atem all the time, dinner was quite peaceful; and he must admit delicious. Atem and Amun had made a giant dish of lasagna, and fries as a side dish. It turns out, Atem was a big fan of Italian foods, and loved to cook. Kaiba could of sworn he actually saw him smiling when Mokuba told him it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Speaking of the demon eyed devil. Kaiba looked around the kitchen, and in the living room. ' Where is he?' He shrugged and was getting ready to put another plate in the sink, until he heard a terrifying scream.

" AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kaiba turned around quickly, dropping the glass plate to the floor, and sprinted towards the direction the scream came from, which led him to the garden. He looked from side to side trying to find any source of life out there. Then another scream was heard.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!!" He knew that voice.

" Atem!" He turned right and ran towards the side of his house. " Atem where are you!" When he got to the end of his mansion, he quickly turned the corner only to see the most heart breaking sight he'd ever witnessed**.**

**TBC.......**

**

* * *

**

Nah!! T_T I'm so sorry I left it there. The evil monkey made me do it! -cowers from angry readers- But, just because I'm nice, I'm going to give you a hint on what happened. ^^ Okay, the hint is.... " Nao Nao~ That wasn't very helpful now was it. Lol. XD

**Review! :D** Or I shall write no more. XD

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh, you will not believe how many questions I got for the last chappy. **:Falls over:**

Bakura: Oh great. Anyway, since the baka over there is resting how bout I give you a little hint of what happen. And before you ask, No! It's not Mokuba and Atem kissing! I'd kill the little brat before I ever let that happen. **:Gets hit on head: **

Me: Well, they , might not be kissing now. But.... I'm thinking of the few kinky idea's I could add in this story with those to. **:Grinch Smile:** NyeHeHeHe.

Yami and Mokuba: O__O'' **:Stares at Bakura: **Nice going Baka-Chan.

Bakura: STOP WITH THE NICKNAMES!

Yugi: _Disclaimer: This fan girl does not own YuGiOh, or any of us. _**: Looks down at note: **_But... she is working.. on it? I guess?_

Yami: Has anyone seen Seto?

Kaiba: I CAN FLY! **: Jumps out of Jet with Para shoot: **WHOOOHOOO!!** :Hits another plane: **OUCH!! DAMN IT!! GRRR... SON OF A **:Beep:**

Me: Wtf....!?!?!?

Yami: Okay, on with the story! ^^''

* * *

**Last Time**

_" AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kaiba turned around quickly, dropping the glass plate to the floor, and sprinted towards the direction the scream came from, which led him to the garden. He looked from side to side trying to find any source of life out there. Then another scream was heard._

_" GET AWAY FROM ME!!" He knew that voice._

_" Atem!" He turned right and ran towards the side of his house. " Atem where are you!" When he got to the end of his mansion, he quickly turned the corner only to see the most heart breaking sight he'd ever witnessed**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

******Chapter 3**

Now, as you all Seto Kaiba isn't the kind to pity others. At all! Especially people that he'd hardly knew, and didn't take quite fond of. He hardly pitied his own brother, for crying out loud. But, for some reason, when he saw the sight, of that boy, curled up in a ball against the wall, who had his arms covering his head, and waterfalls of tears falling down his slightly flushed cheeks, as he stared with fear in his eyes at the angry barking pit bull, who looked like it was about to attack at any minute, was too much for him; and to make matters even worse when the dog bared his fangs and prepared himself to attack, Kaiba didn't think twice before rushing forward to to shield Atem's face from the dog's fangs with his arm. He glared with fire in his eyes at the beast that latched itself onto his arm tightly, despite the intense pain rushes down his arm, and the puddle of blood forging on the ground, Kaiba grabbed the dog by it's neck, and threw it against the dumpster before throwing it seven feet away from them, causing a pained howl, to come from the beast.

Atem watched behind Kaiba's back, as the dog whimpered and ran away from them both. He held tightly onto Kaiba's shirt burying his face in his back. He didn't want to; he wasn't the kind to rely on others for protection or for some reason, Kaiba made him react that way. Kaiba turned around and held Atem's cheeks with his hand, to make him look away from the ground and up at him. He was still crying; shivering, even somewhat whimpering, but the warm hands on his face calmed him, as he got control of his breathe. He stared into those soft blue eyes; even though every brain cell in his mind told him to leave and run while he had the chance, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave, for this strange feeling started up inside him, causing his heart to pound hard against his chest, and his cheeks to turn a tiny tint of red. He barely heard the question coming from the taller man, until his mind clicked and he stared up at him, now noticing how close they were. Then once again, he started to breathe at a rapid pace, causing him to wheeze and choke every time he tried to take a breath.

" Atem? Atem what's wrong? Are you al-"

" Seto! Atem!" Kaiba let go of Atem's face and picked him up bridal style, and started to dash towards the back to his house, passing a worried Mokuba and Amun on the way.

" Seto, Seto what happened?"

" Ni-sama..? Ni-sama what happened to your arm!?"

" Dog attacked us." He took a glance down at Atem; who was breathing harshly and gripping onto his shirt with a flushed face.

" Atem? Atem take deep breaths. You need to stop panicking." His father said keeping up with Kaiba's long and fast strides. When they entered the building Kaiba put him in the couch, and told Mokuba to go get him a cold wash cloth. Amun had ran straight upstairs, and came back with an asthma machine.

" What in god names is that?"

" Don't ask questions, just help me sit him up." Kaiba nodded, and grabbed his shoulders to lift him up and set him sitting up straight. He swayed a little but Kaiba keep a firm hold on his waist while Amun placed a mask over him face and told him to breathe. Atem, after a few moments calmed himself down, and started to take long deep breathes. Kaiba put his hand on his back, and the other resting on his leg, as Atem's face changed back to the way it was, from being flushed and pale. He sighed in relief and took the mask off his face, so that he could breathe properly.

" Thank you." He said, giving the mask back to his father, who nodded in return. Atem sighed and closed his eyes to try and get his body to relax. After that asthma attack, his father was probably going to fuss over him all week to go to the doctor. And speaking of attack....

" You idiot!!" He yelled at Kaiba, while slightly smacking him on the back of the head.

" Ow! Hey what the.." He didn't get a chance to finish, because when he looked up he saw Atem gone from the couch and into the kitchen. " Atem! Atem get back here!" He quickly got up and followed the boy. " What the hell is your proble-" He stopped when he saw Atem, climb on the counter to get the First Aid kit on top of the refrigerator. He jumped back down and walked towards him, and pushed him on the table, to sit. " What are you.."

" Shut up."

"What?" He asked seriously. Atem glared daggers at him, and repeated.

" I said, shut up."

" You got some nerve kid. I just saved your ass, and here you come back treating me like shit."

" I didn't ask, to be saved! You did it on your own will. So it's not my problem." He yelled back, while he was opening the kit.

" Well, excuse me for trying to show a bit of my compassion. So, in other words, you would of rather had me stand there and watch that dog tear you into pieces."

" That's not the point! "

" Then what is the point!" Atem grabbed his injured arm and shoved it in front of Kaiba's face.

" This is the point! Due to your " compassion" you almost got your fucking arm RIPPED OFF! Wow, really fucking smart Kaiba!"

" Well maybe if you weren't cowering like little bitch, I wouldn't had needed to save you." That earned him a hard slap on the face. Real smart Kaiba. Real smart.

" Like I said. I didn't ask you to save me. And the next time that happens. Please, do not bother." Atem grabbed his arm and began to pour a small bit peroxide on the holes in his arm. Kaiba flinched and hissed at the stinging, but soon relaxed when the boy started to run a cold cloth over his arm. As he was being treated, Kaiba studied the look on Atem's face. And to his surprise, for the first time, he could actually see the expression behind those ruby eyes. Fear? Determination? Anger? He couldn't place a finger on it. But if he took a good guess. He could say he saw _concern....? _He started wrapping Kaiba's upper arm in bandages, carefully not to make the wound start bleeding again.

" If your so pissed at me, then why are you doing this?" Atem finished wrapping his arm, and started to put the tools back in the kit. " Atem...?" No answer. Kaiba sighed and was getting ready to leave, until a soft voice caused him to stop.

" Because..." He looked at the petite young man across from him. "...you saved me." He whispered in a low tone. Blue eyes widened at the confession, and became even more shocked, when the boy looked at him and gave him a very small sad smile. " Thank you."

* * *

" You met WHO!" Atem flinched at his friends loud mouth.

" Seto Kaiba." He answered.

" No way. I don't believe you." Marik said smiling.

" Don't have too. But I did meet him. Brother too."

" How was you able to pull that off?" Bakura asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders with a smug look on his face.

" My father was his teacher, when he was younger. So, we went to visit last week. Stayed pretty late and wound up spending the night at his mansion."

" Whoa. Is his mansion bigger than yours?" Marik said grabbing his arm.

" Much."

" And, did you two do any fun activities that night?" Bakura asked in a teasing tone, smirking at him.

" No."

" Your lying." He said pinching his cheek,

" Am not. Could you quit doing that."

Now, I guess your wondering how these two fit in the picture. Well, let's start with friend number one. Marik Ishtar. Marik is 20 years old, and has known our lovely Atem for 11 years. He is also, Egyptian, has tanned skin, beautiful purple eyes, and sandy blond hair. The way they meet was very innocent at first. When Atem was getting picked on in elementary school on day, and Marik, the typical child hero in this scene, scared all the bullies away. That is how they became friends. Bakura however, didn't come in till they were both 14. Bakura is 21, has sliver, whitish hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin; and of course we cannot leave out, the scary but attractive scar on his face. Bakura met Atem first, when he found him in bad shape on the street unconscious. Atem took him home, and got Marik to help tend to his wounds, and cleaned him up. That's how they all became friends.

" Ha! If I was you, I would take that perfect opportunity to steal some of his riches." Bakura said, with an evil spark in his eye.

" Well, that's you Kura. But me, on the other hand, he. I would sneak into his room, and make him so sexually aroused he'll have no choice but to give in, and let me have my wicked way with him. Just think of all the positions we can put each other in." He said with a naughty smile, while Atem face palmed himself. Twice. Bakura looked at Marik, and grabbed his arm.

" Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Have you forgotten who your little ass belongs to sanura?" He said as he started to kiss him. **[A/N: I learned from a friend that sanura means kitten in Egyptian, so don't get mad if it's not true. ^^]**

" Come on you guys, not in public." Atem sighed, and walked passed them. He was not in a very good mood today. He didn't know why, but for some reason he could not get his mind off on Kaiba for the entire week. His father had gone back to visit him everyday, but Atem decided to distance himself from him for awhile. He didn't know why, but, Kaiba gave off this strange aura, that made him a little uncomfortable. He made him act strange, not how he usually suppose to act.

" Yugi!" Atem kept walking towards his way to the park, in deep thought. Until, he was gathered, in a bone crushing hug from behind.

" Ack! Wha."

" Yugi-Kun!!! There you are. We've been looking every where for you." A girl with black hair, that was put into a Chinese style said.

" Vivian let him go! He's my Yugi-Kun!!" A smaller girl with blond hair and glasses shouted, as she pulled on his arm.

" Wha..?"

" Will you two cut it out." A girl with short brown hair, snorted in a annoyed matter. She smiled at him. " Hey Yugi. Where you've been, we've been looking for you for an hour already."

" Uhmm.. wha?" The girl with blond hair, examined his hand, and looked at it strangely.

" Yugi, did you get a tan?" Vivian put her head over his shoulder.

" Yeah he looks like he did. And contacts too. Really cute ones. It makes you look sexy."

" Uhmm...."

" Hey Yug!"

" Ack!" A tall blond guy, with brown eyes, had wrapped an arm around his neck and started to give him a nuggie.

" Long time no see. Bet your surprised to see me back in town eh?!"

" Meff te guu." Atem pushed the blond back and backed away from the bunch of people in front of him, while looking st them in a shocked kind of expression.

" Whoa Yug', you look different." A guy with brown hair said.

" Yeah, what happen. Stayed in the sun for too long."

" Joey."

" Uhmm.. I'm sorry. But you seem to have the wrong person."Atem said turning around, but only to run straight into a big bulky tall muscular looking figure. " Can I help you?" The taller male, grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

" Well, well, if it isn't Moto. I haven't seen your puny ass since high school."

" Excuse me?"

" Hey Ushio! Put him down!" Joey yelled.

" Or what." He said in a dangerous tone.

" Or me and Tristan here will show you what real strength is."

" Ha, you fools couldn't beat me if my hands was tied behind my, ACK!" Atem had grabbed Ushio by his throat, causing the man to drop him to the floor. He quickly took that opportunity to grab his arm, turn around, and flip him over his shoulder to the ground. The others stared wide eyed at what he'd just done, and was more shocked when Atem took his hand and twisted it above his head.

" Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to attack me like that." He said in a dangerous tone.

" Whoa, Yug'. I never knew you used such language." Atem looked up and was getting ready to say something, but it was cut off when Ushio jumped back up and twisted his arms behind his back, and roughly grabbed his throat causing him to gag.

" You'll regret ever pulling that stunt kid." He added pressure to his wrist and neck causing him to flinch and bite his lip. And just as he was about to snap his neck, a foot came out of nowhere, and kicked him in the face. Hard. Once he was released Atem dropped to the floor and started to breathe harshly. Bakura, the once kicked him in the face, stormed over Ushio and kicked his body hard a few times.

" Atem!" The group looked at Marik as he raced passed them. He hurried to Atem's side, and dropped on his knee's as he pulled him up, in a sitting position and letting him lay his back against his chest. _What's going on..... everything's... so..... dizzy..._

The last thing he saw was a bunch of worried faces, before he closed his eyes, and slipped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Was it good. Yes I know the ending seems a little rushed, but, I'm not suppose to be on the computer right now, and well, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. ^^

Review please. :]


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't updated in awhile Q~Q **::cries in corner::** Oh well, hope you guys like this chapter. =] And I thank the ones who did review. ^^ Oh btw, sorry for the late update. School started and it is just hell for me. =.= Oh well, I guess I have no choice.

Bakura: **::raises eyebrow:: **Your not gonna go eat sugar till you pass out from dehydration are you?

**::Is already eating the sugar in my corner::**

Bakura: **::face palm::**

* * *

**Last Time**

_" You'll regret ever pulling that stunt kid." He added pressure to his wrist and neck causing him to flinch and bite his lip. And just as he was about to snap his neck, a foot came out of nowhere, and kicked him in the face. Hard. Once he was released Atem dropped to the floor and started to breathe harshly. Bakura, the once kicked him in the face, stormed over Ushio and kicked his body hard a few times._

_" Atem!" The group looked at Marik as he raced passed them. He hurried to Atem's side, and dropped on his knee's as he pulled him up, in a sitting position and letting him lay his back against his chest. 'What's going on... everything's... so... dizzy...'_

_The last thing he saw was a bunch of worried faces, before he closed his eyes, and slipped off into unconsciousness._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick.._

"Settie-Chan I'm bored."

"Mokuba, I am warning you; You call me that one more time, and I will strangle you until your head pops off your shoulders."

"Hmm.... bad day Seto?" Amun commented as he entered the room.

"What do you think?" He picked up his phone and started dialing a number. Mokuba stood next to Amun and whispered in his ear.

"One of Seto's business dealers couldn't get his product done in time, so he's set back an whole day behind schedule."

" So, what's just a day?"

" A whole lot." Both looked at Kaiba who was speaking some foreign language over the phone.

"Well, sucks to be him." As of on cue Amun's cell phone rang.

" Yes, hello!" He answered cheerfully. But after a few moments his cheerful face turned to complete horror." What! Which one." Mokuba stared at him confused, as he could see the anger rising in his face. " Alright I'll be right there." Kaiba looked over his shoulder and asked...

" What's wrong?" Amun got his vest and put it on quickly.

" Atem is in the hospital."

"What!" Both the brothers yelled. " How did that happen!" Kaiba shouted.

" I don't know. But I need to go. Now."

" I'm coming too." Mokuba said. He looked back at Kaiba. " Seto, you stay here. You have enough problems to worry about." But, of course, Kaiba was already out the door.

" Business can wait." Mokuba stared shockingly at his brother.

" Whoa, that's a first."

* * *

"If I times 5 by 4 by 5, that would equal...."

" One hundred"

" Yay!" Marik entered the answer in the crossword puzzle he was doing and yelled. " FINISHED!!"

" Pipe down, Marik. Atem is resting." Bakura hushed him.

" Oh sorry." Bakura turned his attention to the people on the other side of the room.

" So, you guys never told you who you were." Bakura questioned the group sitting in the medical room with them. Atem was sleeping on a hospital bed, which Marik was sitting on the edge on and Bakura was on a chair.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Ahem. I am Tea Gardner. And well, this is the rest of the gang, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Rebecca, and Vivian."

" Sup."

" Hey."

" Yo."

" Hello."

" Hi there!"

" Okay. Well as you know, I'm Bakura. And the loud one is Marik."

" Hey!" Tea laughed.

" Well, it's nice to meet you." Bakura glared at them, before looking the other way, confusing the others.

" Sorry, he's not really a social person." Marik said.

" I see."

" And would you mind telling me why, you guys decided to harass Atem?" Bakura asked. Joey stood up and shouted at him.

" We were not harassing him!" Bakura scoffed.

" That's what it looked like to me." Rebecca stood up and explained.

" We just mistook him for someone else." She sighed and looked at the boy on the bed, " He looks an awful lot like Yugi."

" Hmmft. Well just make sure it doesn't happen again." Joey was about to retort when the door to the busting open. Causing everyone to jump, and a sleeping Atem to wake, and tiredly open his eyes.

"W-Wha..?"

" TEMU-CHAN!!!!"

" ACK!" He found himself in a bone crushing hug by his father.

" I'm so happy your alright!" Atem groaned and tried to push his father off him.

" Father... I am fine." Mokuba then came running in and also glomped Atem.

" Temu-Chan, your alright!" Tea yelled in shock.

"M-M-Mokuba! What are doing he-" Then as if on cue, Kaiba walked into the room shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

" I hope you two are aware that hugging him to death only makes his condition worse, you know."

" KAIBA!" Seto looked at the back of the room, to see the last group of people he wanted to see.

" Ugh, what is the geek squad doing here?" Kaiba then found his arm captured by a blond haired Egyptian.

" Well, well, well. So your the Kaiba we've heard so much about."

" Let go of me." He took his arm out of his grasp, only to have someone else put an elbow on his shoulder.

" Oh, someones in a bad mood. What happen? Did you miss our little Atem this past week." Kaiba glared at the white haired man.

"Who are you?"

" Marik, Bakura, knock it off." The both 'awed' in a playful manner. Kaiba walked past those two and sat on Atem's bed.

" Are you okay?" Atem blushed slightly, that was hardly noticeable and nodded.

" I've been through worst." Kaiba smiled slightly, and frowned when he heard Bakura and Marik ' Ooooo' behind him.

" I will slit both of your necks if you don't shut it." Marik gasped and clinched his chest.

" Why Atem. How cruel of you." They chuckled.

" Heya guys!" Mokuba greeted the gang in the back. " What are you doing here?"

" We'll they're part of the reason, that Atem is here." Bakura said coldly.

" What." Kaiba spat viciously, and looked at the bunch in the back. "What the hell did you guys do?"

" We didn't do a thang." Joey defended. " It was Ushio that did it!." Amun looked at the blond, his arms still around Atem's neck.

" Ushio? Ushio who?"

" You mean that retard back in high school." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Tea nodded.

"Yeah. You see, we were all looking for Yugi a few hours ago, and..."

"Wait, wait... did you say Yugi?" Amun question. Tea looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, Yugi Mouto." Atem looked at his father with an 'What is it.' look on his face. Then jumped back slightly when Amun suddenly jumped up in excitement.

"Oh how delightful!!" He looked at Atem. "Atem, that's the boy I was talking about. Yugi. He's your cousin!" Everyone in the room was quiet for a good few moments. Then out of the blue everyone **(except Yami, Bakura, and Marik)** yelled...

"WHAT!!?"

* * *

_Ding dong_

"Game shop, how may I help y-" Yugi's eyes widen when he saw the flock of people at his door, looking at him with pissed faces. "Uhh.. whatever happened. It's totally not my fault..."

"Yugi-Kinns!" Amun pounced on his nephew to the floor and hugged him tightly.

"Ahh! Amu-Chi!"

"It's so good to see you Yugi!" He nuzzled Yugi's cheek who laid there blushing.

"Uhm... it's good to see you too. But may I ask why... you have my entire group of friends with you." Amun stood up and grabbed Atem by the sleeve who was obviously hiding behind everyone else, and pulled him forward.

"Because of him!"

"Ah, ah , ah, you mean because of them." He pointed towards Yugi's friends.

"Hey! WE DIDN'T DO CRAP!" Yugi gasped and looked at his older cousin, and walked up to him, studying his face and slightly touching one of his blond bangs.

"Wow, you almost look exactly like me," He smiled and looked at him innocently. "What's your name?" Atem looked at the younger boy and flatly stated.

"Atem."

"Whoa! Atem!" Bakura wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You actually answered someone without a frown on your face. That's a first!"

"You know he's right Yugi. I think he likes you." Amun said whispering the last part which made Yugi blush.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots."

* * *

Okay, here's the next chapter. =D I didn't have much time because my mother has limited my time on the computer. Yikes! I've missed so much. T.T Here's a glimpse of what to expect in the next chapter! =D

_Atem gasped as his back hit the wall of the restaurant, sinking down to his knees he began to cry silently as the loud sound of approaching footsteps invaded his ears. He waited silently, for the incoming pain he was about to experience, expecting a strong blow to his face, arm, chest, or stomach maybe. But instead, he was greeted with a gentle hand to his shoulder, and a strong voice asking him something.  
_

_"Are you okay?"_

So yes, our little Atem gets into more trouble as you see. ^_^;;

Atem: Why must you torture me so?

I'm not torturing you! D: I'm alot nicer to you, than some other writers are ya know.

_ Hmmm maybe a little too nice. **::Evil Smirk::**

Atem: Oh no! Don't even think about it, so dementedly ill child from Satan!

Okay okay fiiine. xD

Review please! =D

**::Goes to work on One of a Kind::**


End file.
